gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Andreas Highway Patrol
The San Andreas Highway Patrol (SAHP) is a state level agency that appears in GTA V and is based on the California Highway Patrol. So far, officers have only been seen using Police Bikes. Quite rarely, SAHP units can be spotted performing radar checks in Blaine County and, even more rarely, operating in Los Santos, although they're mostly seen on the side of the roads of Senora Freeway and Great Ocean Highway keeping check to see no one is speeding. If they see someone speeding, they will pursue them while shooting at them. Equipment Uniform The San Andreas Highway Patrol dress in a silver tan shirt and matching silver tan pants with a blue and gold stripe going down the side of each leg. Officers also wear a solid blue tie and an equipment belt which carries items such as a weapon, handcuffs and radio. Since their primary vehicle is a motorcycle, officers also wear a blue and black helmet and black boots for protection. Vehicles *Police Bike Locations The San Andreas Highway Patrol does not operate any stations, but they are seen patrolling the Senora Freeway and the Great Ocean Highway more frequently. Gallery SAHP.jpg|San Andreas Highway Patrol patch. Police Bikes.jpg|SAHP bikes. HP.jpg|A patrol officer and his bike. Trivia *Michael and Trevor dress up as SAHP officers during the mission, I Fought The Law. The uniforms can be found in their wardrobe after the player beats the main storyline. *To remove the helmet as Michael, enter a car when wearing the uniform. Then switch to another person and switch back. The helmet will be gone when Michael exits the car. To remove the helmet as Trevor, go to a clothing store and select no hat under hats. To undo this, select the uniform again in Trevor's wardrobe. For an unknown reason, doing this now results in the uniform being removed and putting Trevor in regular clothes. Instead, go to Trevor's inventory, under hats, and switch between a hat and no hat. This will remove the helmet without taking away the uniform. *Wearing the Highway Patrol uniform will not stop police from becoming aggressive towards the player, nor will it prevent the player from getting a wanted level. *The San Andreas Highway Patrol can rarely be found in Grand Theft Auto Online. If you visit the north freeway entrance (where the grocery store and Ammu-Nation are located) near the Tataviam Mountains range, a motor cop will spawn between 11-3 pm. Also, they may appear in Raton Canyon around 7 pm on a ledge south of the Altruist Camp. This is technically a Thelma and Louise Easter Egg, but the officers are all in SAHP uniform. *If the player is speeding and passes by an SAHP officer, they will not pursue the player. *They are the only officers that will shoot at the player from a moving vehicle while at a 2 and 3 star wanted level. *The patches on the NPC SAHP uniforms oddly read 'Los Santos Highway Patrol'. This is likely a developer oversight, as a number of signs in GTA V erroniously refer to San Andreas as 'Los Santos State'. *If gained a wanted level next to them, they will sometimes announce themselves as LSPD. This suggest that motor cops were originally intended to be a part of the LSPD before the idea was recycled and used as the SAHP, or that unique voice lines were never added. Navigation de:San Andreas Highway Patrol Category:Law Enforcement Category:GTA V Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:HD Universe